Chloe Price
Chloe Elizabeth Price (March 11, 1994 - October 10, 2013) was Max's best friend before she moved to Seattle, leaving Chloe in their hometown of Arcadia Bay, Oregon. They rekindle their friendship during the events of the game. Chloe was best friends with Rachel Amber before she went missing. Chloe is the daughter of William and Joyce Price. She is the secondary protagonist in Life is Strange. Personality Chloe is a stubborn, mischievous and rebellious young woman. She is somewhat of a bad influence on Max. She is the archetypal punk-rocker. She can be prone to angry outbursts, and has issues with abandonment after her father's death, Max's move to Seattle, and the disappearance of her new best friend Rachel Amber. Chloe has had previous problems with drug addiction in the past, evident from her step-father's comment about weed being a big deal for her, as well as her large debt with the drug dealer Frank Bowers. She might seem childish, even selfish at times, but deep down she does care about what happens to her family, Max and particularly Rachel Amber. Biography Max's journal entry about Chloe is as follows: Then there's Chloe Price. What do you say to your best friend after five years of silence? After finding out you saved her life in a bathroom? NOTHING. I feel so lame for not staying in touch... or even text. I have no idea how to process seeing Chloe like this again. For one thing, she looks so similar but so different... She's all grown up now, but it doesn't seem like she's only one year older than me. I absolutely love her blue hair and punk clothes. It makes sense she would become a rebel. She still kinda looks like a pirate. Except one who stage dives. I know she's angry with me because of her body language. I'm glad I can still see the old Chloe in there. Or is that the young Chloe? I'm sure she's still messed up about her dad dying. I would be too. That was a terrible time for Chloe and Joyce. I feel bad because I wonder if I was happy to move away just to avoid the grief... Speaking of grief, it's clear she's all mixed up with Nathan Prescott's shit. I have no idea what's going on between them, but I am going to find out, no matter what. Background Chloe and Max grew up together in Arcadia Bay with their families. We discover that Chloe had a cat named Bongo, which died years ago. In 2008, Max was with Chloe when her father tragically died in a car crash. Although Max was supportive at the time, her family moved away to Seattle, leaving Chloe to deal with her grief alone. Chloe gradually became more resentful of her life without her father and Max. Later the same year, Joyce, Chloe's mother, married David Madsen who is now currently Chloe's step-father, a military veteran and Head of Security at Blackwell. Chloe found support from another local girl, Rachel Amber, striking up a firm friendship. The two girls planned to run away together to California to start a new life before Rachel's disappearance before the beginning of the game. Chloe originally had long blond hair before cutting it. She began to dye it some years ago, in chunks at first, as evident from a picture of her on her birthday with David over a cake - her hair has gradually progressed from streaky to entirely blue. She used to go to Blackwell Academy, but was expelled two years before Max began attending. Her student file reveals she had a 1.7 GPA, taking part in pranks and vandalism before being thrown out of the Academy. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Max first encounters Chloe in the girls' bathroom of Blackwell, arguing with Nathan Prescott. Chloe tries to blackmail him; keeping quiet about his drug-dealing in exchange for cash. Nathan shoots her, and Max rewinds time in order to save her, at this point in time not knowing her true identity as her old best friend. Max succeeds in saving Chloe, and she flees the bathroom. Chloe runs into Max again in the parking lot as Max is confronted by Nathan, who accuses her of spying on the argument in the bathroom. She rescues Max, driving away from the Academy to her house. In the car, Chloe is accusatory about Max abandoning her for Seattle and not keeping in touch. She also looks to Max for a hopeful new friendship, and the two ultimately reconnect. Back in her house, Chloe smokes weed in her bedroom; ignoring the etiquette of smoking by not offering a draw to Max, implying that she thinks Max is not rebellious enough to handle the drugs, or perhaps that Chloe is too selfish and addicted to share with her old friend. Max can search around the room; there are many different keepsakes of Chloe and Max's childhood together, including a now-ruined height chart on the wall, created by Chloe's father to keep track of their height. She comments that Chloe was always taller than her. Chloe keeps old drawings from their tween years depicting the girls as superheroes. As the scene plays out, we discover the lock-box filled with momentos, and she confides in Max about Rachel Amber. Their friendship was evidently strong, as Chloe reveals that the many Missing Person posters around the town of Arcadia Bay were put up by her in a bid to find Rachel. Chloe comments that Rachel "saved her life", and was her "angel". She becomes obviously upset as she remembers her friend, daydreaming thoughtfully as Max puts on the CD, and asks to be alone. When Max returns to the room, Chloe sets aside her joint to present Max with her father's old camera, proving that she trusts Max again. Chloe becomes more light hearted, blaring loud music and dancing on her bed while smoking. She asks Max to take a picture and dance with her. The two are interrupted by Chloe's step-father coming home, and complaining about the loud music. We find out her step-father is actually David Madsen, Head of Security at Blackwell.This can be figured out beforehand by searching the drawers in Chloe's garage, and finding David's ID cards and Blackwell Security card. Chloe asks Max to hide so that David won't find out about her having a stranger in the house. This implies that Chloe would have strangers over frequently enough for David to be uncomfortable with it. If Max doesn't hide=Chloe blames Max for the joint. The player can choose whether or not Max takes the blame. Chloe will be unimpressed with you either way because you did not hide. |-|If Max remains hidden= If Max stays hidden for the entire confrontation, David hits Chloe's face when they argue about the weed. Chloe is unhappy for the rest of the episode. |-|If Max Intervenes= If Max hides, but intervenes to take blame for the joint, Chloe is impressed with her and the loyalty she shows. Although Max is threatened by David, Chloe confides in her that she is responsible for taking the missing gun, and shows the gun to Max before they leave the house. The two girls exit the house through the window, as Chloe does frequently, and end up at the lighthouse. Chloe confides in Max that she was drugged by Nathan Prescott after a night out at a seedy bar, and that she awoke to find him crawling towards her with a camera. She admits that she would like to drop a bomb on Arcadia, and turn it to glass.This could be a reference to revealing everyone's secrets in the town; glass is transparent. After Max collapses with her vision, Chloe initially doesn't believe her friend, advising her to get high to get over her delusions. However, Max ultimately convinces her of the truth that she can rewind time after the snow-storm begins. Episode Two - "Out of Time" The episode starts as Max heads to meet Chloe at the Two Whales Diner, where Joyce works. Chloe arrives late, and is punished by her mother for her sass by giving her less bacon. Joyce mentions that Chloe probably has her entire college fund tied up in her diner tab. Chloe wants proof of Max's new found powers. Max obliges by telling her the contents of her pockets; a parking ticket for 10:34am, a pack of 7 cigarettes, a robot panda key-chain and 86 cents. For further proof, Max predicts the future in the diner to Chloe's amazement. Max gets a nosebleed from over-using her powers. Chloe then asks Max to come with her to a secret spot in order to further test her powers. Before leaving, Max gets a phone call from Kate. The player chooses whether to answer or not. Watched by Frank as they leave the diner, the two leave for the American Rust Junkyard. Chloe christens it her "home away from hell". It's clear that she hangs out there a lot. Drinking, she asks Max to fetch more beer bottles from around the yard to set up a gun range. During the collection of the bottles, Max finds a hideaway belonging to Chloe and Rachel. The graffiti and belongings of the girls radiate around the hideaway, emphasising how close they were. Max then helps Chloe on the shooting range, rewinding for more impressive shots. If Chloe shoots the car bumper, she accidentally shoots herself, causing Max to rewind again. Max passes out from using her power too much, and awakens to Chloe comforting her. Chloe sits on the hood of a car, waiting for her friend to recover enough to have her turn at shooting. As Max handles the gun, Frank shows up, having followed them and heard the gun noises and breaking glass. He threatens Chloe, demanding the money she owes him. Mid-conversation, Chloe notices a bracelet on Frank's wrist belonging to Rachel. She interrupts him, asking where he got the bracelet. He pulls a knife on her, and Max intervenes by revealing the gun and aiming at Frank. Chloe asks to leave the Junkyard to clear her head, and the two girls walk along the train tracks together. They talk about Arcadia Bay and Rachel, and get waylaid as Chloe gets her foot stuck in the train tracks. Max saves her, and they both head back to Blackwell to let Max get to her art class. Chloe drops her off at the school, leaving to head home. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Max is awoken at the start of the episode by a text from Chloe, asking her to meet at the front of Blackwell to talk about Kate, David and the mysterious disappearance of Rachel, and the connection between them all. Chloe jumps Max when she approaches, screaming "Boo-yah" as a joke, which Max does not appreciate. Chloe reveals that she believes all the happenings in Arcadia Bay are connected, and that the answer is in Principal Wells' office. She shows Max David's spare keys, and the two head off to explore the school at night. They come across Victoria and Jefferson on their way into the building. As they enter the Principal's Secretary's office, they realise the keys to the office are missing. Max devises a pipe bomb with help from Warren and the two break into the office. Chloe is determined that she can pick the lock before Max "cheats with her rewind", but ultimately fails. They explore the office together, Chloe checking the computer and indulging in the ugly, but highly comfortable chair at the desk. Relationships The degree of advancement in Chloe and Max's relationship is up to the player in many instances. Friends *Maxine Caulfield - Max and Chloe have been friends since childhood. Chloe felt abandoned when Max moved to Seattle shortly after Chloe's father died, and while they were reunited when Max began attending Blackwell, she still retains some negative feelings from their separation. Even so, Chloe cares very deeply for Max and hopes to rekindle their friendship upon her return to Arcadia Bay. She may even replace the picture of herself with Rachel Amber on her phone with one of Max, depending on whether or not the player chooses to side with Chloe against her step-father, David Madsen. Chloe keeps momentos of their childhood, which can be found in her room.Though she can sometimes be insensitive, Chloe and Max remain best friends. *Rachel Amber - Rachel and Chloe became very close friends after Max left for Seattle. Chloe thinks of Rachel as her "angel," the one who rejuvenated her life after her father died. The two often got into varying degrees of mischief and spent a lot of time in Chloe's "secret hideout." Chloe developed a deep trust in Rachel, rivalled only by her friendship with Max, and planned to leave Arcadia Bay for good with her once they paid off Frank Bowers, but she disappeared before they could do so. She was, however, unaware of Rachel's relationship with Frank, and feels betrayed when she finds out about it. *Warren Graham - Chloe can easily see the budding romance he is trying to initiate with Max. From what Max tells her, she sees him as another "Blackwell bro" and sometimes pokes fun of him. But it is implied that Chloe gets jealous of Max when she is with Warren, especially if the player agrees to go to a drive-in theatre with him. If the player chooses to kiss Chloe, she will joke that Warren "doesn't stand a chance." When Nathan attacks Max and Chloe after they are caught investigating the boy's dorms, Warren headbutts Nathan, allowing him, Max, and Chloe to escape. Later, Chloe tells Warren that he is awesome for beating up Nathan. Family *William Price - Chloe was very close with her father and spent much time with him growing up. Before his death, she was bright and hopeful, traits she likely got from him, and enjoyed cooking breakfast alongside him. His sudden death left her devastated and led to her bad attitude and pessimistic outlook. *Joyce Madsen - Chloe's relationship with her mother is strained due to her irresponsible behaviour and Joyce's marriage to David. Sometimes, Chloe even feels betrayed by Joyce for marrying someone like him. Chloe also blames Joyce for the death of her father, due to her being the reason behind William using the car the day of his accident. Joyce still holds hope that Chloe will turn her life around, whether it be with the help of Max or Rachel, but Chloe very rarely returns her affection. Enemies *David Madsen - There is no evidence that Chloe's relationship with her step-father has been anything other than fragmented, particularly on her end. Chloe typically refers to him as "step-douche" or "step-prick" and this disrespect only aggravates his locked-in military mindset. She is unsettled by his paranoia and is eager to find a way to incriminate him for his surveillance at Blackwell, particularly surrounding Kate Marsh and Max. However, David seems to want a loving relationship with Chloe despite her criminal activities and bad attitude; a birthday card from him to her suggests that he is proud to be a step-father and wants the same as Joyce; to be a family. Despite this, David has been shown to be physically and verbally abusive towards Chloe, such as slapping her and calling her a loser if Max does not take the blame for Chloe's marijuana. *Nathan Prescott - Chloe and Nathan have despised each other ever since they first met Nathan at a bar when he was wasted. She tried to use his drunken state to con him out of money she could use to pay back Frank. But before she could, Nathan spiked her drink. Deducing that Nathan deals drugs at Blackwell, she planned to blackmail him to get the money. Nathan grows angry at Chloe and each threatens the other to stay away. *Frank Bowers - Chloe and Frank are at odds after she borrowed three thousand dollars from Frank with interest without a way to pay him back. She hoped that Rachel could help her but she disappeared without warning. Frank threatens Chloe when she doesn't pay him back, but Chloe becomes more disgusted with Frank than scared when she sees him wearing Rachel's bracelet and, eventually, learns that the two had a relationship. Romantic *Maxine Caulfield - There are implications that Chloe has romantic feelings for Max. She is very fond of her company and claims that Max gives her a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay. She becomes somewhat distressed when she learns that Max is going to a movie with Warren. Chloe even dares Max to kiss her, which will impact their relationship as time goes on. *Rachel Amber - Chloe had a crush on Rachel during their time together, which is evident in how fondly she talks about her to Max. She tells Max about the crush in Chaos Theory, talking about how wonderful Rachel was. This is reinforced by how clearly hurt Chloe is when she finds out about Rachel's relationship with Frank. She is also driven to tears when she discovers the body of Rachel in the Junkyard. *Mark Jefferson - Chloe seems to be attracted to Mark Jefferson in Episode 4 when she goes to Blackwell Academy to retrieve Nathan's phone with Max. She comments on how "hot he is for a teacher". Spirit Animal and Symbolism Chloe is associated with several colours. Her clothing is notably black and white, which is associated with death, which makes sense due to Chloe's several run-ins with death during the game. She is hit directly in the stomach in the middle of the skull motif on her shirt in the beginning of the game. The skull imagery also associated with Chloe is interesting, and also reminiscent of death. Chloe is also associated with the colour red. Her tattoo is filled with red ribbon-like designs. Red is associated with anger, aggression and tragic circumstances. All of this makes sense with Chloe due to her angry attitude towards her family situation and abandonment issues, as well as her own deaths and previous drug addiction. The last colour Chloe is most highly associated with is that pale-blue she dyes her hair. It is associated with those who are vulnerable or aspiring for the future. Although there is some speculation about whether Chloe's spirit animal is the blue butterfly we so often see in the game, there is stronger symbolism associated with her spirit animal being the Blue-Jay. The Native American roots of the Blue-Jay spirit animal is vast and involves an ancient character named Blue-Jay who is ultimately good-natured and wants to help humanity, but cannot help but specialise in being mischievous. Blue-Jay also travels to the land of the dead frequently. Alternative Timeline Chloe's previous history as an archetypal punk rocker has seemingly been wiped out completely in the new timeline. She is now restrained to an electrical wheelchair which assists with movement, as well as a breathing apparatus. This is due to a car accident that Chloe was involved in after William bought her a vehicle. Chloe has now been hindered physically, and can't move her body anymore. She also has troubles with her respiratory system, and it is deteriorating quickly. Due to this, she is set to die soon, and her parents decide not to tell her, ignoring what her doctor told them to do. However, Chloe seemed to have heard the doctors discussing it while she was faking to be asleep. Chloe seems happy to see Max, unlike in the original timeline in which she was accusatory about Max abandoning her. This is rather odd, as Max still did not keep in touch with Chloe in the alternate timeline, other than a selfie of herself that she sent to Chloe and a few text messages. Chloe has never met Rachel Amber in the alternate timeline and does not even know her name until Max tells her. Deaths Chloe has had many instances in which she would die without Max's rewind power: Episode One - "Chrysalis" * Nathan shoots Chloe in her stomach, but Max rewinds to save her. Episode Two - "Out of Time" * Getting crushed by a train, but was saved by Max after rewinding time. * Accidentally shot herself in the stomach by a ricocheting bullet after attempting to shoot a car bumper in the junkyard, also saved by Max after rewinding time. Episode Four - "Dark Room" * Accepting Chloe's request in the alternative timeline to overdose her. * Chloe was shot in the forehead by Jefferson after he dosed Max. Trivia *Chloe's cars license plate spells "TWN PKS", which is a reference to Twin Peaks, an american television serial drama, which also takes place in Pacific Northwest. There are also two hills in San Francisco with the same name. It is a very prominent tourist attraction. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Madsen Family Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters